Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle or the like as a moving body. Therefore, a wiring harness (for example, see Patent Document 1) is routed in the vehicle or the like for transmitting an electric power from a battery, or a control signal from a computer to the electronic device. The wiring harness described in the Patent Document 1 at least includes: a plurality of electric wires; and a connector attached to ends of the electric wire and receiving the ends of the electric wire.
The electric wire is a so-called covered wire. The electric wire includes: a conductive core wire; and an insulating cover for covering the core wire. It is necessary for the electric wire to distinguish a size of the core wire, a quality of material (presence or absence of heat resistance or the like) of the cover, or a purpose of use. The purpose of use is, for example, a control signal for air-bag, ABS (Antilock Blake System) or the like, or a system of a vehicle in which an electric wire for transmitting an electric power or the like is used. Therefore, a marker is formed on an outer surface of the electric wire, namely, an outer surface of the cover for distinguishing the purpose of use or the like. A part of the outer surface of the cover as the marker is colored different from a color of the outer surface of the cover. A plurality of markers is formed on the outer surface of the cover arranged outside of the connector.
The connector includes: a terminal; and a connector housing for receiving the terminal. The terminal is made of conductive metal plate, and attached to a core wire exposed at an end of the electric wire to be electrically connected to the core wire. The connector housing is made of an insulating synthetic resin, and formed in a box shape. In the wiring harness, when the connector housing is connected to the electronic device or the like, the electric wire is electrically connected to the electronic device or the like via the terminal, and transmits the electric power or the control signal to the electronic device or the like.
When assembling the wiring harness, firstly, a long electric wire having no marker is cut in a specific length, and a marker is formed on the electric wire. Then, a cover at one end of the electric wire is removed, and a terminal is attached to an exposed core wire. The electric wires are connected to each other if necessary. Then, the terminal is inserted into a connector housing.
Exterior trim part such as corrugate tube is attached to the electric wires of the wiring harness assembled in this way in a manner that at least a part of the marker is exposed, and then, the electric wires are bundled into one piece. Then, the wiring harness is wired in a desired shape on a wiring board, and routed in a vehicle.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 04/015720